A Story Book Nightmare
by Eliv
Summary: Anna, the unaware fairest of them all, must travel through various fairytales to find her way home.
1. Chapter One

A Story Book Nightmare

Chapter One

By: Eliv

**Disclaimer: **Nothing! There isn't a single Shaman King character that I own!

**Author's Note: **A play by the SK crew! If you've read Insanity, then some of the things happening should be familiar to you. This is kinda like a detached part of the story… (don't let me confuse you) ^_^ Happy Readings!

**Summary: **The SK Crew tries to make a play but what happens when they succeed in making: A Story Book Nightmare? 

Now! What you've all been waiting for… The Shaman King Play! 

Narrator:  Once upon a time, there was a very evil person…… 

Ren: I'm the Evil Person!!!! MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Narrator: who had a very evil mirror…._

Bason: I'm the Evil Mirror!!!! Mini Me's laugh MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Narrator: so one day……._

Ren: I'm the most beautiful person of all!!!! And just to prove that I'm the most gorgeous person of all, I'm going to ask my mirror!! takes out his mirror Mirror, mirror in my palm…who's the fairest besides my mom!

Bason: Why you are oh pretty one!!!

Ren: Yes I know! 

Bason: Well…actually…..

Ren: gasps Are you saying that I'm not pretty???????

Bason: O_O;;;; Well…do you really wanna know??

Ren: Of course I do!!!!

Bason: Well…

Ren: CAN YOU STOP WITH THE WELLS!!!

Bason: I'm sorry!!!

Ren: Now tell me!!!

Bason: Yah…It's…..it's…..Kyouyama Anna….

Ren: Who????

Bason: A village girl named Kyouyama Anna.

Ren: slyly Is she prettier than my mom??

Bason: O_O;;;;; Uh…

Ren: more loudly IS she PRETTIER than my MOM??

Bason: Of…course not!!!! Never!!!!

Ren: ^_^ Okay!!! Now just because I only want to be second best to my mommy… I want my hunts-pirates to kill her.

Bason: Yessir!

Ren: HUNTS-PIRATES!!!!

Narrator: King Ren's Hunts-Pirates arrive…… 

Kana: Ye called capn.?

Matti: Arghh.. me thought yer were de capn.!

Kana: motions to King Ren But tis our capn capn aye yarr!!

Ren: I want you two to kill someone for me!

Kana: Aye-Aye Capn! Argh…

Matti: Aye!

Ren: to his mirror Where does she live???

Bason: In the village.

Ren: She lives in the village. Now go kill her.

Kana/Matti: Yarr!!!!

_Narrator: So the King's Hunts-Pirates go to the village to kill the girl._

Anna: carrying bag and going to the market Ladeedadeeda!! I have to sell the sheep so that my mom can get quality lipstick. 

Lyserg: Baaa

Anna: hugs Lyserg I shall miss you!

Shop Keeper: How would you like to sell me your cow!

Anna: It's a sheep and okay!!!

Shop Keeper: gives Anna magic beans These beans are magic!! 

Anna: uuuuuuuuuuu!!! Magic!!!! Bye Sheep!!!!

Lyserg: Baa

Narrator: So Anna sold her co- err…sheep and merrily went home 

Anna: I'm merrily going home!!! ^_^

Narrator: Anna goes home 

Anna: I'm home!!!!!!

Mari: Welcome home!! Did you sell the sheep?

Anna: Yep! ^_^

Mari: Gimme the lipstick you got for it!!!

Anna: happily I didn't get lipstick!!! 

Mari: n'o'n (the n's are hands, the ' are eyes and the o is the mouth. Can you see the face??)  You didn't!!!!????

Anna: Nope!!! ^_^

Mari: What did you get??? struggling to not strangle Anna

Anna: Magic beeaaans!!!!

Mari: What a waste of money!!! takes beans and throws them out the window and in an instant a beanstalk is grown Now look! We have a huge weed in our yard!

Anna: Wow!! I'll get the lawnmower and cut it down.

Mari: watching TV Get the lawnmower and cut it down!

Anna: gets the riding lawnmower and tries to cut it down AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! lawnmower brakes

Mari: Well… I guess you can take the goose and the chicken and go buy another one. Make sure you buy my lipstick too!

Anna: Yes ma'am! takes the goose and chicken to the market

Kana: Argh…We don know who she is!

Matti: Me thinks we go back to Capn. Ren's arghh…

Anna: Hi! ^_^ !!!

Kana: Argh…we be de hunt-pirates! Do ye know which lassie we're suppose to kill?? Argh…

Anna: Uh… nope! Sorry!

Matti: as Anna walks away Nice lassie ay!

Kana: Too be she didn't know now yarr…

Narrator: So Anna went to the market unaware that the girl the hunts-pirates where trying to kill was her…

Anna: Bye! Goose and Chicken! I shall miss you! hugs the goose and chicken 

Shopkeeper: How would you like to sell me your goose and chicken?

Anna: Well, I really need some lipstick and a lawnmower!

Shopkeeper: Okay! ^_^ Coming right up! hands Anna plastic lipstick and a cardboard lawnmower There you go!

Anna: Thank you! jumps on the lawnmower and rides away home

Narrator: So Anna got home… 

Anna: Mom! I'm home!!!! 

Chocolove: Come in!!

Anna: Hey! Are you suddenly sick or something??

Chocolove: Yep.

Anna: Why mom! What big teeth you have!

Chocolove: I make sure I brush and floss everyday!!!

Anna: Why mom! What big eyes you have!

Chocolove: Thanks to eye enhancement and contacts!

Anna: Why mom! What – 

Chocolove: I'm tired! Can I eat you now?

Mario: Not-a if-a I can-a help it! 

Chocolove: sees Mario …….

Mario: sees Chocolove Mushroom…

Anna: I go now! Bu-Bye! 

Mario: Mushroom…

Chocolove: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Mario: walking toward Chocolove Mushroom…

Chocolove: running around the house AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tsusuku 

The first part of Story Book Nightmare! Hehehehehe…. That was interesting! If you got confused on why Mario is in the story and why he refers to Chocolove as Mushroom, please read Insanity (that's also by me). Since I told you that, you can't say anything bad! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter Two

A Story Book Nightmare

Chapter Two

By: Eliv

****

Author's Note: Since this is a play, some characters will have more than one person to be. I will gladly let you know when this happens. Thanks for all of the reviews and HAVE FUN!!!

****

Special Thanks: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed.

****

Anna: Hmm… Where should I go now?? 

Voice: Go to the beanstalk! The beanstalk! 

Anna: Huh?

Voice: The beanstalk! Go to the beanstalk!

Anna: I don't have a beanstalk.

Voice: O_O;; Uh… go to the weed! The weed!!

Anna: OH!!!! The WEED!!!! skips off to the weed

__

Narrator: So Anna skips off to the weed, which is actually the beanstalk.

Anna: What do I do now?

Voice: Climb the beans- I mean weed!!!

Anna: Climb this thing? That'll take all day!!!

Voice: Climb it!!!!

Anna: Okay… gosh… You don't have to be so selfish!

__

Narrator: So Anna climbed the beanstalk.

Anna: *sweating* Wow! What a workout! I'm tired!

Lyserg: Do you need to count sheep?

Anna: Sure!!!

Lyserg: One… Baa! Two… Baa! Three… Baa! Four… Baa! Five… Baa!

Anna: *head bobbing* 

__

Narrator: And so Anna fell asleep on the beans- err… weed. Meanwhile, at King Ren's castle…

Ren: I wonder if my hunts-pirates killed her yet! Mirror! Show her to me!!

Bason: Your wish is my command… *shows Ren where Anna is*

Ren: Is she dead? 

Bason: Uh… no your highness. See the sheep? She's sleeping.

Ren: Sleeping? Is she sleeping for eternity?

Bason: I don't think so.

Ren: GRR… show me the hunts-pirates!

Bason: Right away! *shows Ren where the hunts-pirates are*

Ren: They're not doing their job!!! I guess I'm going to have to resort to something else.

__

Narrator: So King Ren began thinking of something else to resort too while Anna slept. It's morning now!

Anna: *yawn* MORNING!!! 

Chocolove: *running up and down the beanstalk* AAAAHHHHH! SAVE ME FROM THIS SAVAGE WOODCUTTER!

Mario: Woodcutter? Where-a?

Chocolove: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! THERE HE IS!!!!!

Mario: Really? Where? *sees Chocolove* All-a I-a see is-a Mushroom…

Anna: I'm hungry! 

Voice: KEEP CLIMBING!!!!

Anna: But I'm hungry!!!!

Voice: TOO BAD! KEEP CLIMBING!!!

Anna: But I'm hungry!!! 

Voice: CLIMB THE WEED!!!

Anna: I don't wanna!!

Voice: YOU HAVE TOO!

Anna: I DON'T WANNA!!

Voice: YOU HAVE TOO!!!

Anna: I DON'T - *smells the air* I smell food!!!

Voice: Yes! There's food at the top!

Anna: Okay! *climbs the "weed"*

__

Narrator: So Anna climbed to the top of the beanstalk. Where as the pirates…

Kana: Argh! I don no 'ere she is!

Matti: Argh! Me neither! 

__

Narrator: Now back with Anna…

Anna: Ladeedadeeda! I'm climbing a weed!

__

Narrator: Anna climbed to the top of the beanstalk.

Anna: I'm at the top!! Now to find the food!!!

Food: We're over here!!!

Anna: HERE I COME!!!

Voice: Everything is going according to plan.

__

Narrator: As for King Ren…

Ren: *talking on phone* Uh-huh… yep… kill… girl… blah… MONEY… what? … NO! … NO WAY! … okay… FINE!… bye… huh? I SAID NO!… NO!… ABSOULUTLY NOT!… yah… okay… that's fine… bye.

Bason: Well master? Have you found a way?

Ren: Of course I've found a way! I'm King Ren! The second most beautiful person alive! 

Bason: Umm… I think you mean third…

Ren: No! I will be second once that Anna girl is dead! I got it all worked out there! *points toward the bathroom*

Bason: The bathroom? You have it all worked out there? What do you plan to do? Flush her down the toilet?

Ren: NOOO!! I got it figured out while I was using the bathroom and reading a villain's best magazine called… A Villain's Best Magazine! Featuring: Top 10 ways to get rid of someone prettier than you. Fall fashions for the evil. Frog legs: Food or concoction? And much, much more!!!

Bason: ^_^;; I see…

Ren: Anna doesn't stand a chance. *cackles madly* I WILL WIN!!!!

__

Narrator: King Ren has his plot but does Anna have her food? No she doesn't, so let's go to her!

Anna: *stomach growling* I'm so hungry!!!! Must eat!!!! *sees a cloud* Mmm… cotton candy!!! *smells food* What is that delicious smell??? 

Voice: It's food!!!

Anna: Yum… food *starts running toward the source of the food* Huh? Wow! It's a castle! A really, really, big one!

Voice: A giant lives in there but don't worry! He's a very nice giant!

Anna: As long as I get food! *walks up to the door and knocks on it* Looks like no one's home! *opens the door and walks in* FOOD!!!!!

Voice: Help yourself to the food! The giant loves guests!

Anna: Well I won't let him down then! *climbs up onto the table and starts to eat the food* Yum!

Manta: Fee Fi Fo Fum! Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!

Lyserg: Baa!!!

Anna: *drops food in mid chew* Oh… hi Mr. Giant… 

Manta: Who is this person???

Voice: *whispers to Manta the giant… Manta? A GIANT? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH anywaz* Orders from King Ren…

Manta: Oh! Right!

Anna: *sees jell-o* WOW! A GIANT SIZED JIGGLY THINGIE! *climbs to the top* It feels squishy between my fingers and toes!!! SQUISH! SQUISH! SQUISHY!!!!

Manta: *stamps feet* I'M AN EVIL GIANT! I'M AN EVIL GIANT! I'M AN EVIL GIANT! I'M AN EVIL GIANT! I'M AN EVIL GIANT! I'M AN EVIL GIANT!

__

Narrator: The Giant's tantrum made the whole world shake. Anna, who was sitting on the Jelly Thingie, was catapulted into the sky.

Voice: NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU IDIOT! YOU SCARED THE GIRL AWAY!

Giant: Oops…

Anna: *still flying through the sky* I CAN SEE MY HOUSE FROM HERE! AND THERE'S THE WEED! AND THE MARKET! AND AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! A CLOUD!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! RABID BIRDS!!!!

Rabid Birds: *being rabid birds* 

Cloud: Hey you! You just went right through me! Look at this hole! Do you know how much it costs to get this patched up?

Anna: SORRY MR. CLOUD! HERE! HAVE THIS! *throws something to the cloud*

Cloud: Huh? *catches object* WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH AN ERASER?

Anna: I donno! But I do know that SERVICE IS MY MIDDLE TOE! Bye now! 

__

Narrator: So Anna left her hometown and arrived at a place she had never been before. But that story will continue…. So for you now I have:

****

To Be Continued!!!

Now! I have… people to thank! *light sheds down* LET THEM BE THANKED!!!

****

Thank you to: Darkness Vampire Videl, Joroui Soma, Shaman no Hime, and Kaya-chan!

Stay tuned! The next episode will take Anna to the mythical world of… well you'll see! Thank you and goodbye!

****

To Be Continued!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

A Story Book Nightmare Chapter Three By: Eliv  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Shaman King characters or Mario or anything that is owned by other people. Lol. But I do own. MY POCKET LINT!!!  
  
Author's Note: Chapter Three! Now people will finally know where Anna landed!!! So here it goes!! Oh and I guess I'll include the cast list for this chapter.  
  
The Cast List: For this chapter, the Cast is as follows: Narrator as Narrator Anna as Anna Spirit of Fire as Anna's dog Opacho as the Good Fairy of the East Ren as King Ren Bason as King Ren's mirror/ personal attendant Lyserg as the munchkin with multiple personalities and a sheep Hao as the Donut saving man  
  
Narrator: And so Anna finally landed in a place she did not know.  
  
Anna: Where the heck am I?  
  
Lyserg: Baa~  
  
Anna: Well at least there's sheep here. *feels her bag vibrating* What the.  
  
Spirit of Fire: WOOF!  
  
Anna: MY DOGGIE!!!!! So that's where you went off too!!!  
  
SoF: *nods head* WOOF!  
  
Opacho: *appears out of nowhere* Welcome young one! I am the good fairy of the east. Beware the evil witch of the west.  
  
Anna: Why?  
  
Opacho: Because she is evil.  
  
Anna: Really? No one can be that evil.  
  
Opacho: Oh but she is!!!  
  
Anna: Whatever you say.  
  
Opacho: You must reach the great castle in time for the ball. But the wicked witch will try anything to try and stop you. You must follow the gray concrete road. *points to the gray concrete road* And you must also where the magical leather boots and carry the magical lipstick.  
  
Anna: Boots and lipstick??  
  
Opacho: *hands over the boots and lipstick* The wicked witch of the west really wants these things and she has evil minions to get them for her. You must not let you get these at any cost or she'll or she'll.  
  
Anna: Or she'll what??  
  
Opacho: OR SHE'LL TAKE OVER THE FASHION INDUSTRY!!!!!  
  
Anna: OH NOO!! THE FASHION INDUSTRY!!!!!!  
  
Narrator: So Anna agreed to take the boot and lipstick and to follow the gray concrete road in order to get to the ball on time.  
  
Anna: Bye Good Fairy of the East!!!  
  
Opacho: Take care now!!!  
  
Narrator: And thus began her journey!!! But what happened to King Ren??  
  
Ren: *talking on phone again* WHAT???!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FAILED!!!! YOU'RE FIRED!! WHAT?? I NEVER HIRED YOU?? WELL I'M HIRING YOU! Yes you're hired now. NOW YOU'RE FIRED!!!!! Yes you're fired now. Aw.. Don't get emotional on me! STOP CRYING!! YOU'RE GETTING THE PHONE WET!  
  
Bason: Uh. Master? Are you having problems??  
  
Ren: Anna is still now dead! I must resort to something else!!! Bason! Go check the mailbox!!!  
  
Bason: The mailbox??  
  
Ren: I need to see if the latest issue of A Villain's Best Magazine came in.  
  
Bason: ^_^;;; Oh.  
  
Narrator: Seems like King Ren isn't having a good day. But now, let's get back to Anna!  
  
Anna: WE'RE FOLLOWING THE GRAY CONCRETE ROAD!!!  
  
SoF: WOOFIE!!!  
  
Anna: This is a long road though. I wonder if there's a place to eat of not.  
  
Lyserg: HIYA!!!  
  
Anna: Who said that??  
  
Lyserg: Me!!  
  
Anna: Where are you??  
  
Lyserg: Down here!  
  
Anna: Huh? *looks down* OH! There you are!!  
  
Lyserg: What do you mean there I am?? I've been here the whole time!  
  
Anna: What's with the sudden change of personality?  
  
Lyserg: Are you saying that I have a problem??  
  
Anna: Uh.  
  
Lyserg: *suddenly hesitant* *looking around* You're not filming this are you?  
  
Anna: Filming??  
  
Lyserg: Where's the camera? Stop filming me!! STOP IT!!!  
  
Anna: What's with you.  
  
Lyserg: Don't look at me like that!  
  
Anna: What? How am I looking at you?  
  
Lyserg: STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE A DONUT!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! CANNIBAL YOU'RE GONNA EAT ME!!!!!!!  
  
Anna: No I'm -  
  
Hao: DID SOMEONE SAY DONUT??? *sees Lyserg* YOU ATE A DONUT!! I CAN TELL BY THE GUILTY LOOK ON YOUR FACE!!! COUGH IT UP! COUGH IT UP!!!  
  
Lyserg: CANNIBAL!!!!  
  
Sorry this chapter was kinda short. I bet everyone can tell where Anna landed!!! LOL! Now, it's time to thank people!!!  
  
Thank you to: Panda Ninja, Shaman King Fan, Hao's Girl, Ale-chan, and Shaman No Hime for reviewing!! Keep reading!! 


	4. Chapter Four

A Story Book Nightmare 

Chapter Four

By: Eliv 

**Disclaimer: **Not owning is something that will always be and will always have to be. So now all I have to say is that I don't own Shaman King. Thank you. Lol.

**Cast List: **For this chapter, the cast is as follows:

Anna as Anna

SOF as Anna's Dog

Narrator as Narrator

Ren as King Ren

Bason as King Ren's servant

Hao as Hao the Donut Savior

Lyserg as the Munchkin and the Sheep who constantly has seizures and hyperventilates

Ryu as the Wicked Witch of the West

Horohoro as the slug servant of the Wicked Witch of the West

Jeanne as the leech servant of the Wicked Witch of the West

Yoh as the Prince

Mikihisa as the King I guess… since he is Yoh's dad… yah…

Hao: DID SOMEONE SAY DONUT??? *sees Lyserg* YOU ATE A DONUT!! I CAN TELL BY THE GUILTY LOOK ON YOUR FACE!!! COUGH IT UP! COUGH IT UP!!!

Lyserg: CANNIBAL!!!! Stop it!! Help me…. *loses consciousness*

Anna: Uh… I'll just go now…

Hao: *drops the unconscious Lyserg* Wait! I wanna go to the ball too!!!

Anna: How did you know about the ball?

Hao: It's only posted up on every tree in the forest! *points to all the signs*

Signs: COME ONE! COME ALL TO THE BIGGEST BALL OF THE MINUTE!!! Just at the end of the gray concrete road.

Anna: Oh!

SoF: Woof?

Hao: I must go to the ball to make sure no one eats donuts!!

Anna: Oh k… and that concerns me how?

Hao: *dark and evilly* YOU ATE A DONUT DIDN'T YOU! THAT'S WHY YOU DON'T WANT ME COMING WITH YOU TO SAVE THE DONUTS! YOU ATE THEM ALL! YOU PROBABLY HAVE MORE IN THAT BAG! GIMME!!!!! *running after Anna*

Anna: *backing away* NO REALLY I DIDN'T EAT ONE! I PROMISE!!! 

Hao: *not listening*

Anna: FINE! YOU CAN COME WITH ME TO THE BALL! 

Hao: Okay! ^_^

Anna: *sighs* 

Narrator: So Anna and Hao the donut savior, went on their way to the ball. Where as King Ren…

Ren: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! WHY WON'T SHE DIE!!!!????

Bason: Master… did you not like that doll? Why did you stick needles all over it?

Ren: *stamping around* SHE'S NOT DEAD YET!! WHY???!!! 

Bason: *picks up doll* It was such a cute doll too! It kind of looks like that Anna girl though. *playing with doll* Oh my God Becky!!! Did you see what she was wearing?! That was soo yesterday!!!

Ren: Bason? What are you doing with the voodoo doll?

Bason: Is that the name of the character that this doll portrays? Voodoo… nice name! *Continues playing with doll* 

Ren: GIMME THAT DOLL!! *takes the doll from Bason* DIE ANNA DIE!!!!! *stabbing it with needles*

Narrator: Back with Anna… 

Anna: *twitching* WHAT THE FREAK IS POKING ME??

Hao: *isn't listening*

Anna: PERVERT!!!! STOP POKING ME!!!

Hao: I'm not poking you!

Anna: *slaps Hao* 

Hao: *about to cry* I didn't poke you…

Anna: Whatever…

Narrator: And so King Ren's plan failed in it's own way… 

Anna: Well, if we wanna make it by midnight, then we'll have to hurry.

Lyserg: You're going to the ball?

Hao: Yep! We're part of the Save the Donut Brigade. SDB for short.

Anna: I am not part of no Donut Brigade.

Lyserg: I see… *hyperventilates* help-can't-breath *eyes roll back into socket* 

Hao: I think he's dead…

Anna: I guess so…

Hao: Can I eat him?

Lyserg: *suddenly pops up* NO YOU CAN'T EAT ME!!!! 

Anna: Who are you? 

Lyserg: I'm the sheep that constantly has seizers and hyperventilates!

Anna: *raises eyebrow* I see…

Hao: Wow!!! 

Lyserg: Yep… *suddenly falls on the ground, twitching violently, and slobbering all over the ground*

Narrator: So now the sheep who constantly has seizers and hyperventilates has joined Anna and Hao… now while this was happening….

Ryu: THERE SHE IS!!! THAT WAS THE ONE THAT THE SICKENING GOOD FAIRY OF THE EAST HAS TRUSTED THE BOOTS AND LIPSTICK OVER TOO! BUT THE EFFORTS WERE IN VAIN!!! I WILL CONQUER THE FASHION INDUSTRY IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!!

Horohoro: Yes o wise and ugly Wicked Witch of the West. 

Jeanne: Yes o revolting one.

Ryu: Good! That's what I like to hear!

Horohoro: That nice, perfect little girl! She's nothing like you who's so ugly that mirrors break with the thought of you looking into them. Who makes all the other women spray more and more perfume on them to hide your reeking stench.  Who makes all the heads turn away from you…

Ryu: Yes I get it now!

Jeanne: Would your highness like us to get the boots and the lipstick?

Ryu: *smiles evilly* YES YES!! Go get them now!

Narrator: and while that was happening….

Yoh: Why do I have to have this stupid ball dad?

Mikihisa: So you can find the perfect bride to wed.

Yoh: And how will having a ball help me find the perfect bride?

Mikihisa: So that you can look upon all the beautiful women dancing.

Yoh: Um… I'm not vertically challenged like you… 

Mikihisa: ^_^;;;;

**To Be Coninued!!!**


	5. Chapter Five

A Story Book Nightmare

Chapter Five

By: Eliv 

**Cast List: **

Anna as Anna

Hao as Hao the Donut Savior

Lyserg as the Sheep who constantly has seizures and hyperventilates

Horo Horo as Captain Slug

Jeanne as Captain Leech

Ren as King Ren (Becky ^_^)

Bason as King Ren's advisor (Voodoo ^_^)

Yoh as Prince Yoh

Mikihisa as King Mikihisa

Anna: Hurry up!!! You're walking too slowly!!! I wanna get to the ball before it's over!!!

Lyserg/Hao: *sweating* We're not worthy… 

Anna: Hurry up!!! 

Lyserg: *to Hao* How can you stand her torture?

Hao: I can't… 

Narrator: Meanwhile… 

Horo: *hiding in a tree* Here they come. Is the trap ready? 

Jeanne: Yes it is.

Narrator: At King Ren's… 

Bason: Oh Becky! I love your new clothes!! 

Ren: Thank you Voodoo! It's the latest fashion!

Bason: That's why you're so popular! We should so go shopping together.

Ren: Thank you. I'm flattered. Of course we can go shopping together! After I kill –

Bason: Please Becky! No violence! 

Ren: But –

Bason: No buts. 

Ren: Okay. Thanks Voodoo.

Narrator: ^_^;;; Hehe… how about we go to the ball… 

Yoh: *sleeping on his throne* Z_Z 

Mikihisa: *bobs Yoh on the head* WAKE UP! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE LOOKING AT ALL THESE GORGIOUS WOMEN!!! NOW LOOK AT THEM!!! 

Yoh: *sleepily* I'm tired. Can't I look at them after I go to sleep?

Mikihisa: *hisses* NEVER!!

Narrator: Away to Anna we go!! 

Anna: I will do it! Don't make me!!! 

Hao: NOOOOOOOOO!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!!!

Lyserg: What's the big deal?

Anna: *holding a donut over a bucket of water* I'll drop it in! Don't believe me? 

Hao: *becoming rabid* If you do it then…

Lyserg: I still don't see what the deal is all about.

Hao: GIMME THE DONUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *dives at Anna*

Anna: *moves out of the way* 

Hao: *flies into the bucket* 

Anna: Now, will you cooperate? Or will I have to dunk the donut?

Hao: *still rabid* I am MIGHTY hear me roar! ROAR!!!

Anna: *puts the donut to her ear* Hmm… the donuts says that it wants to go swimming. *acting like the donut is walking along the rim of the bucket* Where is the best place for it to dive??

Hao: I'll be good… 

Lyserg: Okay… Now, are we going? Cuz the ball has already started.

Anna: Yep! Now, *points to Hao and Lyserg* MARCH!!!!!

Lyserg: Nu-uh

Anna: *holding donut over bucket of water*

Hao: DO IT! WALK! GO GO GO!!!!

Lyserg: I won't do it! Not for some STUPID donut.

Anna: *backing up* Uh-oh…

Hao: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL MY DONUT!! HUH HUH?! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? WILL NOT FORGIVE WILL NOT FORGIVE WILL NOT FORGIVE WILL NOT FORGIVE WILL NOT FORGIVE WILL NOT FORGIVE!!! COME ON! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO GREAT? SAY IT AGAIN SAY IT AGAIN SAY IT AGAIN SAY IT AGAIN SAY IT AGAIN SAY IT AGAIN!!! *Leaps at Lyserg and strangles him*

Lyserg: Can't breath… *gets out of Hao's grasp, ties himself to a chair, and fidgets uncontrollably* WHERE'S THE CAMERA? YOU'RE NOT FILMING THIS ARE YOU? STOP IT! I'M INNOCENT!!! STOP FILMING ME!!! GET THE CAMERA OUT OF MY FACE!!! OUT OF MY FACE!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! 

Anna: *hits her head* Oh boy…

*in the tree overhead* 

Horo: What's with the cute, cuddly sheep? Blech!

Jeanne: Absolutely beautiful!! 

Horo: Oh well, they're almost in position. Are you ready?

Jeanne: Yes. 

Horo: Good. 

Lyserg: Where's… the… camera… *becomes unconscious* 

Hao: Is he dead?

Anna: I don't know…

Hao: Can I eat him?

Lyserg: NOOOO!! YOU CANNOT EAT ME!!!

Hao: *snaps fingers* Darn…

Horo: NOW!!

Jeanne: *pulls cord and out pops the Carebears*

Carebears: Can we have a hug??

Anna/Lyserg/Hao: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *runs down the Gray Concrete Road as fast as they can* 

Carebears: Caring is sharing it can be – FUN!!

Anna/Lyserg/Hao: CARING? SHARING? FUN??? SAVE USSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Carebears: *skipping down the Gray Concrete Road… happily…* Let's sing a song!!

Anna: Doggie! Save us!!!

SoF: GRR!!! *blows fire* *Carebears die* 

Carebears: X_X

Lyserg/Hao: Yay! Doggie!!! 

Jeanne: The Carebears failed.

Horo: Well, at least now we don't have to give them their pay checks.

Jeanne: True. But now we have to go and face them.

Horo: Well, let's go.

Hao: Wow. Did you see their fangs?? I seriously thought that they were gonna throw me in a stew, chop up some carrots and eat me!

Jeanne: Stop were you are you perfect, cute, smart people!

Horo: Yes, stop were you are!!

Hao: Yes, I know that I'm perfect, cute, and smart! *comes up with a different pose for each word*

Jeanne: *looks at Hao* I don't have to argue with you. 

Anna: Why aren't you KIND people!

Horo: What did you just say?

Anna: I said that you were kind people.

Horo/Jeanne: *covers their ears* AAAAAAAHHHHH!!! 

Anna: What's the matter?

Lyserg: Aren't they such NICE people?

Horo/Jeanne: *hissing while backing away slowly*

Hao: You said I was perfect, cute and smart. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!

Horo/Jeanne: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE'RE MELTING! MELTING!! *turns into a puddle of mush* Melt… ing…

Anna: They disappeared! They're nice and good at magic tricks!

Hao: My idols! If only I had an autograph…

Lyserg: Oh well. We should be getting to the ball.

Anna: Yah. Let's go.

Hao: GOODBYE KING PEOPLE!!!!!

To Be Continued 

Anna, Lyserg, and Hao go to the ball in the next chapter!! YAY!!! ^_^


	6. Chapter Six

A Story Book Nightmare 

Chapter Six

By: Eliv

**Cast List: **

Anna as Anna

Hao as Hao the Donut Savior

Lyserg as The Hyperventilating, Seizure prone, Sheep

Yoh as Prince Yoh

Ren as King Ren (Becky ^_^)

Bason as King Ren's advisor (Voodoo ^_^)

SoF as Anna's dog

Pilica as One of the Jealous People

Tamao as Another One of the Jealous People.

Opacho as the Fairy God Mother

Mikihisa as King Mikihisa

Hao: *singing to the Wizard of Oz theme* We're off to save the donuts! The wonderful donuts of… the ball! Because, because, because, because because!!! Because they're on so innocent! We're off to save the donuts! The wonderful donuts of the BALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!

Lyserg: *spinning around on the floor* Why am I not moving? I can't move!! I'm paralyzed!!! 

Anna: *covering her ears* How much more of this can I take?? 

SoF: Woof… @_@…

Anna: Can you please sing a different song if you have to sing so badly.

Hao: Uhh… okay!! ^_^ I made it through the wilderness! You know I made it thhhhhhhhhrrrrrroooooooooooooooooooo-uuuuuuuuuggghhhhhhhh!!!! Didn't know how lost I was until I found yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!

Anna: STOP SINGING!!!!!!!! 

Hao: But you said…

Anna: FORGET WHAT I SAID! STOP SINGING!!

Hao: *slyly* Forget everything?

Anna: YAH!!

Hao: Okay! You can be vice-president of the Save the Donuts Brigade! 

Anna: I'M NOT SAVING DONUTS!!!!

Hao: But you said forget everything so I forgot you said that you weren't part of SDB!

Anna: Hao… *vain on head pulsing*

Hao: ^_^;;; I'm sorry… I'll shut up now!!…

Lyserg: *still spinning* I'm still not going anywhere. Hey, didn't I pass that blade of grass already? Wow… you're one yummy looking blade of grass. Hey, how would you like to take a tour of my belly? Huh? You can have FREE tickets. Sounds nice? *continues muttering pick-up lines to the blade of grass*

Anna: Doggie, I want you to go and see how far away the castle is from here. 

SoF: Woofie!! *runs down the Gray Concrete Road*

Hao: *calls after Doggie* DON'T YOU DARE EAT ANY DONUTS WHILE YOU'RE THERE!!! 

SoF: *pees on a rock*

Hao: Hey! That was uncalled for!!

Narrator: While that was happening… 

Pilica: *whispering to Tamao* Look! There he is! Prince Yoh.

Tamao: Wouldn't it be great to be married to him? 

Pilica: I could buy anything I want!

Tamao: Not to mention he's very handsome.

Yoh: *sitting on his throne* Z_Z

Pilica: We need to look beautiful so he'll pick one of us as his bride.

Tamao: And then the one that gets married to him will take the other on a shopping spree. 

Pilica: It's defiantly going to be one of us! I mean, look at everyone else! They're so… blah.

Tamao: Yah. Seriously.

Narrator: Let's go to King Ren! 

Ren: WHAT SHOULD I DO!???!!

Bason: Stay calm! We can work this out!

Ren: Hurry up! 

Bason: I'm trying!!

Ren: This is a very important situation!!

Bason: I GOT IT!!!! Walk to the side of the puddle!

Ren: *walks to the side of the puddle on the floor* Ahh. You saved my glamorous shoes! Thank you!

Bason: No problem!!

Narrator: To the wicked witch of the west!! 

Ryu: AARRRGGHH!! My slug and leech servants were defeated!!! That smart Anna girl! I must get the boot and lipstick or else I wont be able to take over the fashion industry!! *slams head on the table a couple of times*

_Narrator: So, that is all, back to you Anna!_

Anna: Has Doggie come back yet?

Hao: *crouched next to Lyserg poking him with a stick*

Lyserg: *clutching the blade of grass and talking to it* Yes, yes, grassy.

SoF: Woof!! 

Anna: DOGGIE!

SoF: Woof, bark, bark, woofie!

Anna: The castle is just on the other side of the tree?

SoF: *nods*

Hao: *still poking Lyserg*

Lyserg: *still talking to the blade of grass*

Opacho: You're going to the ball too?

Anna: Haven't I seen you somewhere before?

Opacho: Maybe you've seen my twin!

Anna: *raises eyebrow* Twin?

Opacho: Yes. My twin has told me that you're the guardian of the boot and lipstick and since you have helped us by doing so, I will help you become the most beautiful person at the ball.

Anna: Can you magically transport me to the ball too?

Opacho: Sure.

Anna: Okay. Work your magic.

Hao: Magic?

Lyserg: Magic? Can you make Grassy come to life?? I want her to be a beautiful woman.

Hao: But you're a sheep.

Lyserg: Make that a beautiful sheep then. ^_^;;;

Opacho: Okay then… *twirls wand and makes everyone's wish come true*

Lyserg: GRASSY!!!

Grassy: It's you!!!

Anna: *opens her eyes* *looks down at her clothes* Wow… I'm really… I'm really… pretty…

Hao: Hey! My wish didn't come true!!! 

Opacho: Save the donuts?? Yah right! I like to eat a donut every now and then.

Hao: Did you say… eat a donut every now and then??

Opacho: Sure! Why not?

Hao: DIE!!!!! COUGH IT UP COUGH IT UP COUGH IT UP!!!

Opacho: *gag gag*

Anna: *slaps Hao* Stop it! The fairy is taking us to the ball!

Hao: Ball? *thinking* Ball = Donuts. Donuts = People. People = Eating Donuts. *not thinking any more* TAKE ME TO YOUR LEADER!!!

Lyserg: Grassy and I want to go to the ball too.

Opacho: OKAY! LET'S GO!!!

*Opacho magically transported them to the castle*

Anna: *still admiring her ball gown* 

Lyserg: Come on Grassy! Let's go inside and dance!!

Grassy: I love dancing!! 

Hao: Must… save… donuts!!! *runs inside and strangles all the people surrounding the donut table*

Opacho: *turns to Anna* Go inside. Have fun. 

Anna: Thank you so –

Opacho: Don't mention it. It was a pleasure. Now go and enjoy yourself.

Anna: *nods* *runs inside the castle*

Yoh: *jolts awake* *sees Anna running into the castle* Father… who is she?? 

Mikihisa: I don't know… she's very pretty though.

Yoh: *absentmindedly* Yah… she is…

Anna: *slows to a walk and looks around*

Mikihisa: *bops Yoh* What are you doing? Ask her to dance!!

Yoh: *suddenly very awake* Yah. Ask her to dance. *walks towards Anna*

Tamao: Here he comes! Prince Yoh is awake!! 

Pilica: He's coming this way… maybe he'll ask one of us to dance.

Tamao: Cross your fingers!

Pilica/Tamao: *crossing fingers*

Yoh: *walks right by them*

Pilica/Tamao: *fall anime style*

Yoh: *walks up to Anna* Uh… miss? 

Anna: Are you talking to me?

Yoh: Yah… I uh… just wanted to know… if… you wanted… to err… dance??

**To Be Continued!!**

Will Anna dance with Prince Yoh? Find out in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter Seven

A Story Book Nightmare 

Chapter Seven

By: Eliv

**Cast List:**

Anna as Anna Yoh as Prince Yoh 

Hao as Hao the Donut Savior 

Lyserg as the Hyperventilating, Sheep who Constantly has Seizures; other sheep.

Grassy as Grassy

Ryu as the Wicked Witch of the West

SoF as Doggie

Mikihisa as King Mikihisa

Pilica as One of the Jealous People

Tamao as Another One of the Jealous People

Opacho as the Good Fairy

Yoh: Yah… I uh… just wanted to know… if… you wanted… to err… dance??

Anna: There's plenty of OTHER people to dance with.

Yoh: Well…

Anna: And I'm kinda busy here. I'm looking for Prince Yoh. He has some device type thingie that can transport me back to MY rightful home.

Yoh: I'm –

Anna: I don't care who you are. I'm busy! Didn't I just tell you that?

Yoh: I know but –

Anna: No buts! Go dance with someone else! I don't dance to the Chicken Dance anyway!

Yoh: But I'm Prince Yoh.

Anna: *brief silence* I expected someone more royal looking.

Yoh: Hehe…

Anna: And if you are the prince, then why would you want to dance with me?

Yoh: Well actually, all the people here are a bore. They're all nice and polite to me. You're the first person who hasn't been that way.

Anna: …

Yoh: Too bad you don't dance to the Chicken Dance… will I see you around though? Oh yah, you're trying to go home…

Anna: I… I'll… dance…

Yoh: Really??!! Yay! ^_^ *takes Anna's hand and leads her onto the dance floor where they dance the Chicken Dance* *dance finishes* Wow! That was fun wasn't it!

Anna: Yah… it actually was…

Yoh: I never did get you're name.

Anna: Oh. It's Anna.

Yoh: Anna. That's a nice name.

*the castle shakes* 

Voice: I'll get you my pretty! And your little dog too!

*Ryu flies into the castle*

Ryu: *cackles* Now come here!

Anna: *turns around and sees the hideous Wicked Witch of the West* AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryu: *flies down on his broom and grabs Anna* I GOT YOU NOW!!!

Yoh: ANNA!!!!!

Anna: *slapping, punching, screaming madly* PUT ME DOWN YOU HIDEOUS WITCH! PUT ME DOWN!!!!

Ryu: Not till I get the boot and lipstick. Then I will take over the FASHION INDUSTRY!!!!

Yoh: *running after Ryu* Anna! Don't worry! I'll save - *runs face first into a pole* @_@

Ryu: AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Now you have no one to save you!

Anna: Yoh!!!

Ryu: *flies away to his castle* 

Ryu: *throws Anna into the highest chamber of the castle* Now, I'll give you until this hour glass empties to give me the boots and lipstick. *slams the door shut*

Anna: *screaming her head off in anger* 

Lyserg: Baa. Don't worry! We're here!

Anna: Look at my dress! It's ruined now!

Lyserg: We can help you fix it!!

Anna: Really? 

Lyserg: Yah!!! *rounds up the rest of the sheep all of which are carrying needles* 

Anna: *backing away* Don't come near me with those needles!

Lyserg/Sheep: But we need to so we can fix your dress.

Anna: PUT THE NEEDLES DOWN!!!! AND BACK AWAY FROM THE DRESS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Narrator: Wow! I was fixing to think that the story didn't have a use for me anymore! Now, we go to Prince Yoh.

Yoh: *rubbing head* Where's… Anna…

Opacho: the Wicked Witch of the West kidnapped her. Darn that witch! She took all the donuts too!

Hao: *stops strangling the poor people he accused for taking all the donuts* WHO TOOK THE DONUTS???

Opacho: The Wicked Witch of the West.

Hao: Where does this witch live??

Opacho: Over the River and through the Woods…

Hao: THAT'S WHERE MY GRANDMA LIVES!!!!!!! THAT WICKED WITCH! SHE WENT TOO FAR!!!!! *becomes like the Incredible Hulk and rips his cloak off* ROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!! You, fairy! Show me the castle!!!!

Yoh: I'm coming too! I have to save Anna!!!

Opacho: Okay, but it's not going to be easy…

Yoh: I'll do anything!

**To Be Continued**

So, the question is. Will Yoh make it to the castle before the hour glass runs out? Find out in the next chapter! LOL.


	8. Chapter Eight

A Story Book Nightmare Chapter Eight 

By: Eliv

Cast List 

Anna as Anna

Yoh as Prince Yoh

Anna: *sigh* I guess I'm going to have to give up the boot and lipstick. I'm sorry fairy for letting you and the fashion industry down. 

Lyserg/Other Sheep: Don't feel so blue! We're got a riddle just for you!

Anna: What is it?

Lyserg: What is big and blue and say Ha-Choo? Umpa dumpa dupadi do!

Anna: Big…blue… says Ha-Choo… umm… 

Lyserg: *jeopardy music*

Yoh: Oh a-hunting we will go! A-hunting we will go! We'll catch the witch and put her in a ditch and then we'll let her go! Oh a-hunting we will go! A-hunting we will go! We'll save Anna and her beautiful bandana and then I'll take her home!!

Hao: *to Opacho* What a love struck poor fool…

Opacho: I think it's nice and romantic! Just like in a fairy-tale!

Yoh: *happily marching*

Hao: I still think he's a fool. I mean, he has no fighting experience and yet he's going to a castle with an evil witch trying to save the damsel in distress.

Opacho: Yah… and what fighting experience do you have?

Hao: Lots! I fight for the donuts everyday! I fight the mobs that try to kill me for taking their donuts, and I fight the Dunkin Donuts people who try to land me in court, and I fight the crowds of cannibalistic people who dare try to eat a donut a balls! 

Opacho: Oh, so you're an EXPERT! 

Hao: Of course! Don't worry! You'll be in safe hands with Hao, the Donut Savior!!!

Ryu: *looking in the crystal donut* Yes, yes. They have come just as planned. That Anna one has a tough soul. I'll have the Prince and his friends trapped in Mr. Fluffkins cage until she gives up the boots and lipstick. But, in the mean time! Go! Flying slugs and leeches! 

Mini Horo and Jeanne's: Yes oh wicked one! We will terrorize them until the give up!

Ryu: Good! Good!

Anna: *listening through the door* She plans to kill Yoh… now what am I supposed to do? *fighting back tears*

Lyserg: Listen. It's simple. You just have to grab the flamethrower that's under the bed and go ballistic! 

Anna: There's a flamethrower under the bed? 

Lyserg: Yep! ^_^

Anna: And  you never told me???!!!!

Lyserg: Uh… we did now!

Anna: GA!!! *grabs the flamethrower* TAKE THIS YOU OLD HAG!!!

Ryu: Huh? *sees Anna with the flamethrower* 

Lyserg: Baa

Ryu: How did you –

Anna: Call back your Flying squad and then bow down to me!

Ryu: *spits* Never!

Lyserg: Uh… your wicked-ness… I advise you to –

Ryu: *quickly pulls the lever and releases Mr. Fluffkins* 

Marco: RRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryu: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH! Mr. Fluffkins has been released!!!!!

Marco: Mr. Fluffkins hungry!

Ryu: Eat her! Eat the girl!!!

Marco: *turns and sees Anna* ^_^ Food.

Anna: *still clutching the flamethrower* OH NO YOU DON'T!!!

Lyserg: *taps Anna on shoulder* Uh.. Mr. Fluffkins is completely immune to fire.

Anna: Oh… crap…

Ryu: *cackling madly* 

Opacho: *stops for a second* 

Hao: *runs into Opacho* What the –

Yoh: *runs into Hao who ran into Opacho* THE PATH STOPPED! WE'RE AT A DEAD END!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Opacho: Not that! Something wicked has come…

Yoh: Really? ^_^

Hao: *hits Yoh* That's a bad thing!

Yoh: Oh…

Opacho: No… it can't be!

Yoh/Hao: WHAT IS IT???!!!!!

Opacho: The Wicked Witch has unleashed… Mr. Fluffkins.

Hao: *falls on the ground* *rolls around laughing* What is that? A bunny???!!!!

Opacho: Well actually… it's a half-dragon half-rabbit.

Hao: *stops laughing* You aren't serious.

Opacho: Yes I am.

Yoh: Anna…

**To Be Continued!**

Short chapter! Ha ha! I just felt like writing a short chappie! Okay so Mr. Fluffkins has been released and now Yoh is more than desperate to reach Anna. Will he? Even I don't know.


	9. Chapter Nine

A Story Book Nightmare 

Chapter Nine

By: Eliv

Lyserg: *taps Anna on shoulder* Mr. Fluffkins in completely immune to fire.

Anna: Oh… crap…

Ryu: Hahahaha!!! This will be then end of you and you're friends! Go! Flying Slugs and Leeches Team!

Mini Horo and Jeanne's: *cackling madly as they fly toward Yoh-tachi* 

Marco: Fluffkins mad! Grr!!!

Anna: *throws flamethrower on the ground* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Lyserg: Hey! If you're gonna escape, take me with you!

Anna: Hurry up!! Come on!!!

Ryu: Mr. Fluffkins! After them!!!

Marco: Mr. Fluffkins hungry! RRRrrrOOOoooAAAaaaRRRrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yoh: Hey… what's that flying toward us at a velocity of 65 miles per hour, traveling in a pack at 4 feet above the ground with eating everything in sight at about 123432 chews per minute?

Hao: O.O;; What did he just say?

Opacho: I have NOO clue.

Yoh: WHAT IS THAT COMING TOWARD US!!!???

Hao: Oh!!! *looks and sees the things*

Opacho: Oh, it's only the Flying Slugs and Leeches Team.

Hao: Okay!

Opacho: Wait… IT'S THE FLYING SLUGS AND LEECHES TEAM!!!!!!!!!!! RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yoh: ^_^ okay! *runs TOWARD the Flying Slugs and Leeches Team*

(A/N: The Narrator was sacked by the people who sacked him before I re-hired him, then they sacked him again and he was re-hired and then I sacked the people who sacked him who sacked him again. Then other people sacked him who I re-hired who sacked him again and then I sacked him because it was causing too much sacking. Thank you and enjoy the story.)

Hao: Not that way! This way!!!

Yoh: Oh this way!! *runs into a pole* @_@

Opacho: We must fight them off!

Hao: *cowering behind the pole that Yoh ran into that just appeared out of nowhere* I don't wanna!

Opacho: But you said that you have lots of fighting experience!

Hao: Uhh… no I didn't!

Opacho: What about your grandma?

Hao: GRANDMA!! *rips off cloak like the Incredible Hulk again* ROAR!!!!!!!!!!

Yoh: He did it again!

Opacho: Oh great…

**To Be Continued???**


	10. Chapter Ten

A Story Book Nightmare 

Chapter Eight

By: Eliv

Cast List: 

Anna as Anna

Hao: HURRY UP YOU FOOLS!! THAT WITCH COULD BE POURING SALT ALL OVER MY GRANDMA AND HANGING HER UP ON THE CEILING BY HER ANKLES UNTIL THE WINTER WHEN MY GRANDMA IS ALL PRUNNY!!! AND THEN… SHE'LL EAT HER WHOLE!!!!!!!!!

Opacho: Put your cloak on.

Hao: Huh? *sees his cloak in a tattered mess on the floor* T_T MY CLOAK!!! IT'S RUINED!!!!

Opacho: HURRY UP AND PUT IT ON!!!!!

Hao: *holding up the tattered pieces* T_T How?? T_T

Yoh: Yah, Hao. That's your name. 

Hao: *strangles Yoh* NOT HAO!!!!! HOW!!!!!!!!!

Yoh: But I thought… gag that your name was… Hao… didn't I … say it gag… was Hao??

Hao: Ignorant fool! I said "how" not "Hao"!!!

Yoh: gag… Exactly.

Hao: *stops strangling for a minute* *takes out a sheet of paper* I meant this how. Not Hao. *writes it all down*

Yoh: Oh… *gag gag* 

Hao: Yah! Get it right bone-head!!! 

Opacho: *hits Hao on the head with 'her' wand until he lets Yoh down*

Yoh: *hands Hao some tape* Here! ^_^ You can use this to tape your cloak together!!

Hao: Tape! Yay! ^_^ *hums while he tapes his cloak together*

Yoh: Hurry up! What will happen to Anna while we wait?

Hao: I doono.

Yoh: *whispers to Hao* What will happen to your grandma?

Hao: *perks up* WE MUST GET GOING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Opacho: *to Yoh* Good job.

Yoh: ^_^

Mini Horo's: What are they doing? Aren't they supposed to be fighting us off??

Mini Jeanne's: I think they were arguing over the concept of 'how' and 'Hao'.

Mini Horo's: Interesting….

Mini Jeanne's: Yes I know.

Mini Horo's: Can we order pizza?

Mini Jeanne's: What for?

Mini Horo's: ….. I want pizza!! T_T

Opacho: Look, they're arguing! Let's get away!

Yoh: Okay sure… but… where would we go?

Hao: To… the witch's castle!! That's where my grandma is!

Yoh: Yah, Anna's there too!!

Opacho: That means that we'll have to run right threw the Flying Slugs and Leeches Team.

Yoh: I gots a secret weapon! *evil smirk*

Hao: Dude! He looks like me when he does that!! Do it again!!!

Yoh: *evil smirk* 

Hao: THAT'S SO COOL!!!!

Opacho: Enough already! We must get out of here! Prince Yoh, where's the secret weapon?

Yoh: Right here! *takes out a box*

Hao: Oh I see! We're going to do magic tricks!! We'll catch the Team and… send them down the stream and then we'll go HOME!!!

Yoh: YEAH!!

Opacho: I still don't know what's in the box.

Yoh: Oh… only… the most powerful bug killer in the world!!

Hao: Raid?

Yoh: Nope! It's stronger than that!

Hao/Opacho: WHAT IS IT???!!!!

Yoh: *opens box* 

Powerful Bug Killer/ Cologne: _Le Stink: Essence of Horo Horo, from the Makers of "Le Fart"._

Yoh: This stuff is deadly!! It'll kill almost anything!!

Hao: Deadly?? *in head* Cologne + Deadly = TOTAL WORLD DOMINATION!!!! *no longer in head* Hey… can I borrow a bottle of 50 of that "_Le Stink"_ stuff?

Yoh: It's an Import!

Hao: Which is deadlier? _"Le Stink"_ or _"Le Fart"_?

Yoh: I think… well… I don't know. I just know that this stuff is powerful!!! ^_^

Opacho: Hurry up and spray some!!!

Yoh: Oh… yah *sprays*

Mini Jeanne's: MY NOSE!!!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  X_X

Hao: It only worked on one!!! Why??

Mini Horo's: Oh is that _"Le Stink"_? That's some good smelling stuff!!! 

Opacho: That's why…

Yoh: I have some other stuff!

Opacho: Hurry and take them out!!!

Yoh: Okay… *takes out another box* I think this is it. *pulls out the thing inside*

Perfume: _"Le Good Smelling Stuff That People That Like 'Le Stink' or 'Le Fart' Will Not Like"_

Hao: Wow… Is that deadly too??

Yoh: I don't know. I just got it a minute ago…

Opacho: Spray it already!!!

Yoh: Oh yah…. *sprays*

Mini Horo: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I'M GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!! DIE I SAY!!!!!!!!! *dies* X_X

Hao: Yay!!! They are defeated!!!!!!!!!!

Opacho: It's about time.

Yoh: YES!! NOW LET'S GO TO THE CASTLE!!!

Ryu: No! They have defeated my Flying Slugs and Leeches Team!

Marco: Fluffkins mad!!! Fluffkins want to order pizza!!!!

Anna: Oh can you order pepperoni?!

Lyserg: I want ……… grass.

Ryu: THERE THEY ARE!!! ATTACK FLUFFKINS!!!!!!

Marco: Fluffkins hungry!!!!

Anna: I am too. What about the pizza?

Lyserg: Yeah! I want some Grassy Pizza!

Marco: Fluffkins kill girl and sheep and eat them on pizza!!!

Anna: I think I'll go now…

Lyserg: Yeah… let's go…

Ryu: Not so fast…

Opacho: Stop… can you hear something?

Hao: ……… my stomach.

Opacho: There's a disturbance in the force.

Yoh: *takes out Light Saber* WHERE ARE THOSE DROIDS!!!

Hao: *to Yoh* Wrong Movie…

Yoh: Oh…. Oops… *puts away Light Saber* Okay. ^_^

Opacho: There! *points toward castle*

Anna: HELP!!!!

Lyserg: BAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!!!

Marco: Fluffkins take food to nest! *flies away toward the mountains*

Ryu: FLY FAST FLUFFKINS!!!!!!!!!! *cackles madly*

Yoh: ANNA I'M COMING!!!!!!

_To Be Continued…._


End file.
